Trying To Put This Bloody Crypt Scene Into Bloody Words
by superpsychtime
Summary: The retelling of the semi-nightmare I had about SPN 8X17 (I guess it's how my brain wanted it to end)


**Author's Note: **I apologize in advance for all the frustrating parts, I wrote this a while ago based off of a dream I had that was induced by this traumatic episode.

* * *

He couldn't stop hitting him.

He knew and felt that he should stop, but he couldn't. Naomi had brainwashed him too thoroughly for him to break out of her grasp now. She also had whispered the words "kill him," and now, that was exactly what Cas was doing.

Looking down at a very bloody Dean, now on his knees, he struck him again. He felt that this was surely more painful to do then it was to endure.

"Cas... I need you," Dean said as he coughed up blood and stared into his best friend's vengeful eyes. He knew, deep down, that this wasn't the real Cas. He knew that if he didn't run away, didn't give up, and didn't stop believing that his angel would snap out of whatever trance he was in and come back to him, then it would really happen.

Slowly, Castiel began to realize what he was doing. More importantly, he began to realize who was making him do it.

"What have you done to me?" he yelled at a confused Naomi. She knew it was near impossible for an angel to break the hold she had on Castiel. It was simply too strong.

Cas lowered his angel blade and looked at Dean through misty eyes. The faith that his hunter had in him that he would come back was outstanding, and it only made Dean's already vibrant soul shine brighter. This time Cas kneeled down to heal Dean, to try and fix what he had broken.

Dean flinched. He was sure that would be the last blow. When Cas grabbed his face, he couldn't help his reflex to pray to him to stop.

A piercing bright light shone through the room, forcing Dean to shut his eyes. When he opened them, he saw a very distressed Castiel and he felt as if his bruises and cuts had melted away.

"Cas." With this he stood up and pulled his angel into a warm embrace, half of him relieved to be alive and the other half proud that Cas was back.

Gently, Cas pushed Dean away from him, far enough that they weren't hugging anymore but close enough that their arms were still wrapped around each other. Seeing Cas' tear stained cheeks was enough to bring tears to Dean's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Cas said between shaky breaths. Before Dean could respond, Cas was pulling him back in and before he knew it, lips were on his. Dean could feel all the emotions and the things Cas wanted to say to him through the kiss, and that was enough.

Meanwhile, in heaven, Naomi was giving Cas an ear full. She was full blown screaming directions of how to kill Dean and threats of what would be inevitable if he didn't. Cas couldn't hear any of this, however, because he was too entranced on the intimate moment him and Dean were sharing on Earth. He wondered what made him make such a human decision, and why he hadn't done it sooner. He was still daydreaming when Naomi crept her way behind Cas and grabbed him.

Cas struggled as she injected him with more brainwashing fluids, which seemed to calm him down. She handed him an angel sword and whispered new directions into his ear.

The kiss was still ongoing and only got deeper and fiercer with each passing second. Dean was delightfully surprised when he found out that his nerdy angel had so much experience in this department. Also to his surprise, and horror, he felt a sharp stab of pain go through his chest, slowing his breathing dramatically. He quickly ended the kiss and gasped for air.

"Cas" he whispered as he squeezed the angel's shoulders before falling to the ground.

Cas looked utterly horrified, as if he didn't realize he pushed an angel blade through Dean's chest until he saw him fall to the ground. All of these new emotions, pain, grief and confusion bombarded Cas and made his knees buckle, sending him to the floor as well.

Cas quickly reached out two fingers to touch Dean's forehead to stop his agony, but nothing happened. Dean's body did not heal while it continued to spill blood and twitch. That is, until the twitching stopped.

Paralyzed with fear, Cas could do nothing but watch as the light flickered out of his favorite pair of emerald green eyes. Hot tears clouded his vision as he tried again and again to heal Dean, but to no avail.

He felt as though he knew why his powers weren't working at that moment although they had worked fine a minute ago, but he couldn't focus on the information on the tip of his tongue. He knew whatever was numbing his powers was the same something that made him strike Dean in the first place. It was if something were controlling him..

That's when it hit him.

Naomi! This was all Naomi's fault. His tears of sorrow quickly turned into tears of rage.

"Naomi!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, "Bring him back! I'd do anything..." He looked back down at the lifeless body in his arms. The human emotions that were pumping through the veins of his body were too pure, too raw and too overbearing that in one last desperate attempt to save Dean's life, Cas grabbed the angel blade in his chest and ripped it out.

Letting the blade fall to his side, he buried his head in Dean's fluffy blond hair and let out several loud hiccups and sobs. At least he had tried his best, _But your best wasn't good enough _he couldn't help but think.

Slowly, as Cas continued to weep, the wound from the blade started to shimmer with white light. The leftover angel grace from the angel blade was shining and moving and slowly, ever so slowly, it was repairing the hole. Cas stayed in that position for several minutes, his emotions having an internal battle over whether he was feeling more somber or angry.

"Cas."

Cas' head jerked up and scanned the room as he tried to see who was the owner of that all too familiar voice.

"Down here, idiot," rasped Dean.

Cas looked down at his charge and let out a strangled laugh. More tears poured out his eyes, but this time he was sure they were of happiness. Dean sat up, as if nothing at all had happened, and hugged his angel. They stayed that way for a long time, neither wanting to let go.


End file.
